Vibration sensors, especially those used for detecting seismic vibrations, must be tolerant of extreme environmental conditions since typically they receive very rough handling, yet at the same time, must be sensitive to faint movements of the ground. Heretofore, seismic sensors have tended to be electrical in nature. That is, they produce an electrical signal indicative of the seismic vibration. When such sensors are used in large arrays, these electrical signals must be very carefully shielded or the entire array acts as an antenna for electrical noise which disrupts the effective reduction of the data obtained.